


Another Attempt

by mizzm29



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizzm29/pseuds/mizzm29
Summary: Bonnie is forced to move from the big city living kind of life into a small town one after she almost died. She hasn't seen Mystic Falls since she was a young girl and now with a one way ticket there she embarks on the journey of remembering and making new memories to make something of her second chance at life.FYI: The characters are all very much human in this fic, thanks!Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from TVD and the Originals.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Another Attempt

Bonnie sat with all the paper work in hand as the doctor sat staring at her, "Do you have any questions for me?" 

She sighed deeply as she shook her head and gazed at her medical wristband, "No I don't." 

"You're lucky you know that? Take this as a second chance at having a better life," her doctor grinned. 

She felt fearful as she watched the doctor stand, not knowing if he'd go back on his word, "So I'm good to go?" 

"Yes, I have a few things to write up and then I will put in your discharge. Good luck Miss Bennett I hope to never see you again and I mean that in a good way," he grinned as he left her alone in her hospital room. 

Watching her doctor walk out, she felt her eyes water as she quickly reached for the phone. Dialing her mother's number, she couldn't believe it was her time to shine. When she didn't pick up, she turned to look at the clock and frowned realizing it was a little early for her mother to be up. Hanging up the phone, she frowned knowing she'd have to take the bus because her other options would be suspicious to say the least and have the medical team question her which she couldn't afford to happen. But it didn't matter as a knock came at the door and her assigned nurse smiled. "Shall we get you ready to leave?"

"Please," Bonnie smiled brightly. 

Bonnie felt exhausted as she hopped off the bus with her discharge papers in hand. Gazing down her run down street, she quietly made her way down towards her apartment building. Nodding to a few people as she came upon "the projects" as people called it. But she knew better or maybe it was all she knew. Either way it was home as she passed the homeless and thugs that greeted her as she walked into the apartments. Making her way to the third floor, she walked to her apartment and hoped that her mother was up. Knocking on the door, she knocked harder and was grateful as the door swung open. "You're out," her sleepy mother looked at her side ways as she walked past her. 

"Yeah," Bonnie replied as she tossed the papers onto the kitchen table and made her way to her bedroom. Grabbing a large t-shirt and baggy shorts, she made her way to the bathroom to take a nice hot shower. Stripping out of the clothing she had worn to and from the hospital, she shivered being grateful to be out of the clothes that reminded her of her fuck up. Hopping into the shower she hoped the hot water would burn and wash away the past few months as she let a sigh of relief escape her lips to finally being home. 

By the time she had finished showering and taken a long needed nap, she awoke to the quiet air. Glancing towards the window it was dark out which meant her mother was long gone and she was left alone. Pushing herself up and out of bed, her exhausted body made its way to the kitchen where there was money left on the table. She frowned as she picked up the greasy bills and looked at the discharge papers. They were just like she had left them which made her frown deepen. Honestly what did she expect? Crumbling the note that was written on a piece of old mail that told her to stay her ass home, she ignored it like she always did as she looked at the time and saw that it was 11:30pm. She coughed a laugh at her body knowing that she was home. Retreating back to her room, she glanced at her phone that was finally charged and she even had an outfit hanging in her closet that she remembered she had planned on wearing before everything went wrong. She knew what that meant. Everything was lining up for her to be where she should be, which was not home alone. Without another thought she grabbed the outfit and changed into the baggy dark sweats and a cropped top that showed off her tone belly and small waist with some tennis shoes. Stuffing the greasy money in her bra, she made her way out into the dark night. 

Unlike most who wouldn't be out in the streets at night, Bonnie felt most comfortable out at night. This was when the streets became most alive and when she felt like life was worth living. Walking towards the overly crowded apartments that were booming with thugs and gangsters all around. Some of them gave her a look of disbelief as others nodded in her direction. Walking through the crowds, she nodded to the gangster at the elevator and he tilted his head as if unsure how to respond. She rose an eyebrow at him and he shook his head as he finally moved away to let her on the elevator. After the doors closed, she thought it odd that he would question her being there. Everyone knew who she was and they knew very well she was one to not fuck with, especially with who she was connected with being the reason why she was there she thought as the doors opened up. Nodding at the gangsters that stood in the halls, they seemed hesitant but still moved as she neared the door at the end of the hall. Coming to a stand still, she grew more uncomfortable as the door didn't automatically open like she was used to. She was able to knock when the door was finally opened and she glared at the gangster who moved for her to enter.

Walking into the small apartment, she could feel all the eyes on her as she walked in and found the person she came to see, her boyfriend. The prick that didn't once call or text to check on while she was laid up in the hospital. But that was beside the point as she saw the two sluts on either sides of him that hurriedly rushed away as she stood in front of him and his "boys," what she liked to refer to as his little minions. Holding a hard glare at the handsome bastard that sat up and gave her a crooked smile she thought she loved but felt really annoyed by at the moment, she exhaled softly as she tilted her head to the side. Something was different, he seemed a little more arrogant than usual. Gazing about the room, the boys were quiet as they didn't look in her direction as if she weren't there. It didn't bother her, in fact it gave her the confidence to keep her fury onto the man who held her gaze. Walking past the boys, she pushed the alcohol and drugs out of the way and sat on the coffee table in front of him. Staring into his dark eyes, they were darker as if they went black rather than his usual warm dark brown eyes. The different air about him had her refraining from her original plan. She had come to scold him, but her gut feeling told her he wouldn't hear it, not in this foreign mood he was in. "What did I miss," she finally asked after gazing at his profile for a few moments. 

He smirked at her as if she had asked the right question, "Everything." He paused with his eyes still trained on her. "Out," he breathed with authority and the room was cleared in seconds. When it was just them two, he moved forward to reach around her and grab his glass of Hennessy. In doing so, she could smell his soft cologne that let her know it was in fact the man she loved just in a different mind frame. He moved back and winked at her as he settled back into his chair. "I heard you got out today..." 

Moving forward she ripped the glass from his hands and glared at him, "You knew but I haven't received a text or phone call from you!"

He grinned as he coughed a laugh, "There she is." He shook his head and reached around the fire cracker of a young woman to grab the bottle before pressing his lips against her ear, "Welcome home babe." 

She coughed a laugh as she jumped into his lap and straddled him. She grinned at him as his free hand gripped her waist, "Tell me why you're being this way." Cupping his strong jaw line she thought about how his smooth chocolate skin looked so flawlessly for living such a rough life. Leaning her forehead to his, she gazed into his eyes and she watched as his eyes focused on hers. Grinning as she saw his eyes soften to that chocolate brown she loved so much, she descended to take his lips to hers but was denied as he looked away and her lips brushed his cheek. "Okay," she pulled back confused by his reaction. Having her arms draped on his shoulders, her hands went to the back of his neck as she turned him to face her again but this time his eyes could not meet her own. "What's wrong?" When he didn't answer, she gripped his jaw and firmly held it in her hand. "Marcel, what the fuck is wrong?!"

He was quiet for a moment before he held a hard look and lightly pushed her off of him, "We can't do this any more." 

She stood in front of him confused that he would brush her off like one of his sluts, "Why can't we do this any more?" 

"I'm at war and...I can't have any distractions," he revealed. 

She shrugged, understanding who he was. Of course he was at war, being a gangster one was bound to make many enemies, it was expected. "Alright and..." 

Marcel sighed deeply, knowing he had to tell her, "I'm at war with Klaus." 

Her eyes widened in surprise, "You're what?! Did I hear right? What the fuck Marcel, Klaus is the one who brought you into the fucking game! How could you do that?! And another thing he will fucking kill you. You know that right?" 

He coughed a laugh knowing this was exactly how she would react. Though he hoped she wouldn't, he knew better. He had to cut his losses with her even though she was probably the best thing for him. "You've always thought of him like a fucking God! But guess what, he's fucking human! He bleeds just like everyone else and it's time these streets are run by new management..." 

It was her turn to cough a laugh as she folded her arms over her chest, "Marcel, Marcel..." She paused to take the bottle of Hennessy out of his hands and drank straight from the bottle. Glaring at him she threw the bottle behind his head and exhaled deeply, "You just fucking ruined us!" Shaking her head, she thought about all her plans in her mind she had made with him which softened her a bit. Sighing, she knelt before him and grinned, "I really hoped that we would work, but he told me it wouldn't last."

Marcel cupped her face in his hands as he stared at the green eyed beauty before him, "We can...stay." 

Bonnie softly chuckled as she turned into his hand and kissed it before glancing back up at him, "You already decided on the end of us when you went to war with Klaus." Standing to her feet, she turned to take her leave without looking back. 

Right. Left. Right. Right...she swung her hands hitting the duck taped punching bag in swift motions. Ducking, bobbing and weaving, she continue to hit the bag so hard that it busted open. Cursing at the damned thing, she caught hold of the bag and leaned her head upon it. Heaving as she tried to catch her breath, she closed her eyes and saw Marcel. The fucking asshole, she thought as she moved to rip the tape from her hands. Turning to toss it in the can, she made her way up the metal stairs and found herself gasping as the fresh cool air hit against her and filled her lungs. Walking towards the ledge of the abandoned warehouse, she swung her legs over to take a seat. The sweat and tears that fell from her face dripped down and she watched as the droplets dissolved before hitting the dirt ground below. Gripping onto the ledge, she felt the heaviness of her night take hold as she let the tears shamelessly fall from her eyes.

The sun was rising and yet she felt as though the sun was rising too soon. Consumed in her emotions, she stayed put as she heard cars approaching. Dangling her feet, she frowned as she wiped at her tears and sweat. Watching the black SUVs that pulled up, she rolled her eyes as she saw the last person she wanted to see right now hop out of the first one that stopped in front. Seeing him in his tailored suit, she wondered why he even tried to look rich. "Good morning Bonnie. You've put us on a man hunt for most of the night," Elijah grinned up at her. 

"What do you want," she asked knowing very well why he was there. 

He shrugged as he wondered himself, "He wants to see you." 

"Maybe tomorrow," she sighed feeling exhaustion taking over. 

Elijah lightly chuckled as he shook his head, "You can rest on your way to see him." 

She inwardly groaned knowing that was Elijah's way of telling her that she didn't have a choice in the matter. Glancing back towards the rising sun, she knew she had put off the inevitable for too long and made her way down and quietly slid into the back of the SUV when Elijah opened the door for her. Settling into the car, she buckled up and sat staring out the window hoping that Elijah wouldn't start small talk and luckily he hopped in without a word, allowing her a moment to gather her thoughts. 

Bonnie hadn't realized she had fallen asleep until Elijah spoken up saying that they were here. Forcing her heavy eyes open, she cleared her throat and stretched as Elijah hopped out and looked at her expectantly to which she unfastened her seat belt and shuffled out of the car. Standing in front of the large white mansion, she sighed as she followed Elijah in. She knew the mansion like the back of her hand, but she still followed Elijah as if she had never been there up until she came upon the study. Watching as Elijah nodded for her to go inside, she didn't know why her stomach twisted in knots as she softly knocked before entering. Opening the door, she was met by those bluish-green eyes that she desperately missed. Seeing him quickly stand to his feet from his desk was all it took for her to rush in and tackle him into a bear hug. Inhaling his soft cologne, she gripped his button down dress shirt tightly and sobbed. Shaking as his strong arms embraced her tightly, she buried her face into his chest and kept crying. 

Meanwhile Klaus held her tightly as he kissed the top of her head and exhaled the breath he had been holding when he saw her for the first time in what felt like an eternity. "I've missed you," he softly breathed as he walked them to his sofa and allowed her to curl up into his arms as he continue to hold her. 

She sniffled as she tried to speak through her tears, "You...you missed me but never visited or called." She knew it was wrong of her to say such a thing knowing his circumstances, but still it was true. She spent two and a half months in the hospital alone without a single call or visit from anyone. 

He sighed knowing very well she didn't mean what she was saying as he continue to hold her, "You're right, I should have at least called. But I'm grateful you're better." 

Wiping at her tears she turned to look at the face she missed so much, cracking him a small smile she nuzzled back into his embrace again, "You didn't have to send the search party. I was planning on seeing you tomorrow." 

"You dare make me of all people wait to see you," he teased as he pinched her cheek making her smile widen. "I'm a patient man, but not when it comes to you." She looked up to see the sincerity of his words in his eyes. "I'm grateful you're still alive," he breathed as he cupped her face and stared at her as he tried to replace the horrifying memories of the last time he had seen her with the one they were currently creating. He was sure he had lost the only good thing left in his life as she was wheeled away looking ready to leave this world, he thought back to when they parted. 

She placed her hands onto his as her smile stayed ever present when she looked at him, "You're the reason why I'm still alive today." Klaus frowned as he broke their gaze as he thought on her words and remembered very well how she even got into that situation. This made him sigh as he thought of his visit with Abby earlier that day. It was a rather animated conversation and he was very impressed to say the least that Abby didn't hold back. She wasn't the best mother, but apparently she still cared even if she didn't know how to show it. Though he didn't want to admit it, Abby was right. Bonnie almost dying was a wake up call to what will for sure happen to Bonnie if she stayed in their city of Chicago, dead. Abby knew if anyone could get through to Bonnie it would be him. Thinking of how to best tell the girl he loved so dearly, he subconsciously began to run his finger through her long and soft dark brown hair which Bonnie knew it meant that he was going to bring something up. Stiffening in his touch, she pulled away to sit up. "What?" 

Klaus was quiet for a moment before he looked into her emerald eyes, "Abby and I talked..." 

Bonnie glared at Klaus as she held up her hand, "Wait, wait, wait...why did you talk to my mom? What's going on?" 

"We feel it best that you get out of here," he sighed as he watched her straighten up. "Bonnie I'm banning you from the city." 

"What," Bonnie shrieked as she stood on her feet. 

"You're going to go live with your grandmother..." he said as he stood to explain the plan. 

But she turned and slapped him hard in the face and tried again but failed as he caught her wrist, "You can't force me to leave!" 

"It's done already! I've already alerted the streets. You're no longer welcome in Chicago and you leave first thing in the morning. You'll be staying here for the night," he spoke coolly and she knew he meant business as she slumped forward and fell to the ground crying. Kneeling before her, it took great restraint for him to not reach out and take her in his arms. "Bonnie I love you like you're my own flesh and blood. You know this and Abby knows this, which is why I'm telling you. Please don't take this the wrong way. This is me loving you enough to know that Chicago is not where you need to be. This is your second chance at living a life I know you deserve to have. You're still young and strong willed. I know you're destined for bigger and better things."

Wiping at her tears, she looked into his eyes that pleaded with her to understand. It was hard to believe this was the biggest drug lord in the city and he was known for his ruthlessness. But to her he was so much more. He was her confidant. He was as he put it, like her flesh and blood. He was family. Whatever he said she believed and followed wholeheartedly and this moment was no different as she sighed, "Does this mean I have to go back to school?" 

He was surprised by her question and laughed as he nodded, "Yeah, I think that's one of the conditions your grandmother set for you coming to live with her among other things." Bonnie scrunched her nose up at him to have him teasingly squeeze it, "You're street smart, let's see you be book smart." 

Rolling her eyes she stuck her tongue out at him, "Fine. I'll go but I'm coming back after I graduate from high school." 

Klaus groaned as he tried not to sound too excited by her conditions, "I mean I guess...by then you'll be all grown up." 

"Shut up," she huffed as she stood up and extended her hand out to him to help him up. "C'mon old man, we have a lot to talk about before I leave." He had a few years on her but that didn't stop her from using those years against him. Even if her now ex-boyfriend was close to his age, she couldn't help but call him old man. She knew he embraced being the older one, always protective and present in her life. 

He accepted her hand as he stood in front of her with a smile, "Honestly Bonnie I am so happy you're alive." 

She chuckled as she embraced him, "I'm happy that you're happy." 

Bonnie was surprised to see Rebekah and Kol standing outside of the study. She laughed as she was embraced by the young twins. She couldn't believe they were home and was touched that they were there to see her off. But after talking with them for a couple minutes, the weight of the day quickly took over and she was begging to lay down and rest. Arguing the fact that they had set up a room for her, she wanted to just rest on the couch in Klaus' study. It was where she felt most comfortable in the mansion and was grateful that the twins gave in and brought pillows and blankets for her to rest. Lying on the couch as Klaus went through his files, there was a comfortable silence as Bonnie drifted in and out of sleep before thoughts of Marcel came to her mind. Sitting up, she glanced over to Klaus who looked at her, "Promise me you'll try not to kill Marcel while I'm gone." 

Klaus had expected this conversation to come up as he clasped his hands together and thought on her request. She had been gone for a little while and in doing so, so much had happened between him and her now ex-boyfriend which he was relieved to hear that she had ended it. Things had been escalating on the streets and it had crossed his mind a few times that Marcel would attempt to try and use Bonnie against him. "I'll try as long as you try to live a good life in that small town you're heading to." 

She softly groaned as she shook her head, "It won't be easy but I'll try."

"That's all I ask," he nodded as he tried to figure how to best keep the streets under his power along with trying to keep this promise to her. 

"You're a good person and I don't care what they say about you," she teased as she laid back down. 

"Get some sleep annoying," he chuckled as he went back to looking at his books. 

Bonnie felt her chest tighten as she stood before Klaus. She told herself that she wouldn't cry as she hugged him tightly. "I love you," she breathed as she clung to him. Inhaling his cologne she wanted to imprint this memory into her mind for whatever hardships came her way in the near future. 

"I'm only a call away," he reminded her. "I will come and visit you as soon as I have time." 

She grinned as she shrugged, "I can't wait to show you around the small town of Mystic Falls." 

"It'll be a family vacation," Rebekah chimed as Kol nodded.

Elijah on the other hand shook his head, "No thanks." 

This made Bonnie and everyone else laugh, "I'm glad that you're honest about it." She bit the corner of her lip as she turned to the bus she was adamant about taking rather than the flight Klaus wanted to book her. She convinced him in a rather stubborn way, that this was her way of clearing her mind and heart for her second chance. So to appease such a stubborn girl, they all rallied around the bus. "I'll see you all soon," she waved as she looked to Klaus and winked with a nod as he did the same. It was their way of sharing to stay strong until they met once again and that was what he would do for her as he watched her board the bus. Staying still as he watched the bus disappear down the road, he prayed that he made the right decision to let her go before turning back to his reality of running Chicago. 

Bonnie awoke by the soft tapping on the chair. Slowly opening her eyes, she noticed the bus driver standing before her, "Ma'am this is the last stop. Mystic Falls." 

She yawned as she nodded and apologized as she rose to her feet. Shuffling off of the bus she took her bags and was surprised to see the all too familiar face. "Grams?!" Her eyes slightly watered as she saw the paper that had scribbles of "Welcome home Bonnie!" Though simple it was touching nonetheless as she walked over and took her grandmother in her arms. Hugging her tightly, she inhaled and smelt cocoa butter and vanilla. Pulling away, she cupped her grandmother's face and was amazed at how she looked exactly how she remembered. "You haven't aged one bit!" 

"It's in our blood," Grams teased. "Now let's go grab some lunch. You must be starving." Bonnie nodded as she followed her grandmother to the dark blue sedan she still drove like Bonnie remembered. Stuffing her belongings in the back, she moved to hop into the car and smiled as Grams drove off. "So how was the ride over?" 

Bonnie shrugged as she stared out the window trying to match her memories of the place with what she was seeing, "I actually slept the entire ride over. The bus driver had to come and wake me." 

"I know, I saw," Grams smiled knowingly. 

Pulling up to the small and old restaurant. Bonnie remembered it as well. The Barn, it was a family owned restaurant that mainly the older crowd would go to. Which Bonnie didn't mind because if she recalled right, it had pretty good food. Entering the restaurant, it looked the same as she scooted into the booth to sit across from Grams. Taking the menu in hand she gazed over it and looked up to notice that Grams was smiling at her. Matching her smile, Bonnie put the menu down. "What's up?" 

"I have a surprise for you tonight," Grams said. 

Bonnie chuckled at Grams, "You didn't have to." 

"I did," Grams countered. "Your mother told me everything and..." Grams reached over and gently took Bonnie's hand in hers. Giving it a small squeeze she gazed into her granddaughter's eyes and couldn't help her eyes from watering at the thought of what happened to her poor Bonnie. "And I want to make sure I give you the best second chance I can. So I invited your good friend from when you were young over for dinner tonight." 

Bonnie felt a guilty seeing the pain in her grandmother's eyes. She couldn't understand why she so foolishly stopped visiting her grandmother for the Summers. But her thoughts were cut off as her grandmother told her of her surprise. "My good friend?" She thought about it and slowly memories of a young boy came to mind. "M...Matty?"

"Yes! I knew you would remember him," Grams smiled proudly. 

"Fatty Matty," Bonnie remembered the cruel nickname he was given but she had turned it into and endearing one. She chuckled at the forgotten memories. He was the one friend she had when she came for the Summers. They had similar lives. Both came from shitty parents and neither had money. So while other kids were out on various vacations, they had to be creative in a small town of nothing. And boy were they creative, she had to admit the Summers were so much fun with Fatty Matty or at least from what her memory could recall. "That's such a great surprise Grams. I can't wait to see him." 

"After this we'll go shopping for dinner and then we'll go home to get you settled and then make dinner. How does that sound," Grams asked. 

Bonnie smiled as she thought it sounded like a great idea. Whether Grams knew it or not. Those mundane things like shopping for food and making dinner were foreign things that she only witnessed in movies and tv shows. Dinner was unheard of in her parts of the city. She would use whatever money she got from her mom on drugs and alcohol all the while partying it up. Food wasn't really a priority. "What are we going to make?" 

"I was thinking of making a pasta," Grams eyed her granddaughter to gauge her reaction. 

Bonnie shrugged having no real idea what she would make outside of a bowl of cereal if ever there was milk which most of the time there wasn't. "That sounds good to me." 

"Great, pasta it is," Grams smiled as they picked up their menus and Grams explained what was good. 

Bonnie was completely stuffed after eating the country fried steak. She was unsure she could go shopping on a full stomach. But Grams told her it was a good thing, so she wouldn't throw random cravings she might have in the basket as if talking from experience. After exploring aisles that weren't the alcohol or junk food aisles. She was fairly impressed with what the grocery store had to offer as they packed the bags of groceries into the car and headed home. 

Pulling up into the driveway, Bonnie felt a pull on her heart strings. The light blue painted house was still the same with white trim and gorgeous rose bushes. God she missed this and had not known she did until seeing it with her very eyes. This Summer home that she exiled herself from flooded good memories into her mind as she hopped out and grabbed as many bags as she could while following Grams up the stairs and onto the porch with the white porch swing she loved to come out and read on or sit with Fatty Matty to talk about all types of things. After taking in all the bags along with her very own. She stood in the living room and could help but let out a sigh of relief. Taking comfort in the words of Klaus she could feel the shift. This really was her second chance she thought as Grams led her to her room and was surprised by how stylish it looked. The room was painted a light blue like it was the clear skies while there was a queen sized bed and white linens to dress it. Along with a desk and dresser. The room was bigger than she remembered and it was most definitely bigger than her own room back in Chicago. "It's beautiful Grams. Thank you so much," Bonnie breathed as she walked to the bed and was amazed at how comfy it was. 

"Your friend Klaus actually asked to help with your room. He almost begged even," Grams chuckled hearing how the young man so respectfully wanted to gift her granddaughter with much more but declined. 

"Klaus did this," Bonnie's voice cracked as she fell back on the bed and stared at the light blue painted walls. She thought back to when she was sitting outside with Klaus looking up at the sky and telling him just how much she loved the clear blue skies. It was freeing and brightened everything around them. Grinning, she knew it was his thoughtful touch and would call him to thank him later on tonight. 

"Yes honey, he seems very fond of you," Grams said as she sat next to her, hoping to find out just how fond. 

Hearing the curiosity in her grandmother's voice she sat up and smiled. "He's like family. He's the older brother I never had," she honestly said. Though she had thought back from time to time of moments of her admiration of him being a little more. She knew how he viewed her and eventually accepted what their relationship was as family. "He's the reason why I'm alive today and he almost got arrested for doing so," she laughed when Rebekah had told her everything that went down. 

"Hmm...I'm glad that there was someone there for you," Grams grinned as she wrapped an arm around her granddaughter and pulled her in for a side hug. "My dear I want to be that rock that he was for you here. Please let me be that for you." 

Leaning into her grandmother's embrace, she nodded, "I will try." 

"Good because I have some conditions that I want to discuss with you in order to stay with me," Grams said. Bonnie stayed quiet, remembering Klaus' words about Grams having conditions. "You are supposed to be a senior in high school this year, but you dropped out of school in junior high. You are to go to school and you are also expected to do the catch up work as well as being involved in school activities. Matty is actually the quarterback and football captain..."

"He is? Good for him," she grinned as she remembered how he talked about football being one of his favorite sports. Now that she thought about it, she remembered him even trying to get her to play with him and explain all the rules of the sport. "I don't know how I'm going to play catch up, go to school, and do school activities. I won't have time..." 

"That's the point," Grams cut in. "Your life is high school and you won't have time for anything else. That is what your life is supposed to be and I intend to make it that way." She inwardly groaned as she hoped that it didn't include any stupid school dances because if she could remember from the movies they were dramatic and boring compared to the parties she was used to. As if hearing her thoughts Grams added, "It includes dances." 

"Grams," Bonnie could no longer hold back. "I've had my fair share of dances..." 

"Those gangster parties don't count." She paused to take Bonnie's hand in hers, "Please Bonnie. I want to give you a normal teenage life. This is your second chance. It's only one year of this and then you're an adult." 

She let out a sigh as she nodded, "You're right. I will try my best for you..." 

"No dear," Grams tilted her face to look up at her. "Do this for you." 

Bonnie didn't know what to think when Grams had given her an off white dress to wear for dinner. She couldn't remember the last time she wore a dress. Maybe it was at a funeral when she was young. But honestly she wasn't sure. It was a knew feeling as the bottom of her short dress flowed at the knees. She almost felt naked in a sense as she tried to do her makeup and figured to keep it simple with eyeliner and lip gloss. She only wanted to be presentable for Fatty Matty, she didn't need to go all out. Combing through her long hair, she sighed as she made her way down stairs. Finding her way in the kitchen, she hoped the food tasted good. It had been her first meal she had attempted to make with Grams' help of course. But even so, she worried that she would give them food poisoning like Klaus had teased her when she had a genius idea of wanting to try and cook dinner. 

"It'll be good," Grams said as she came to stand next to her granddaughter. Watching as she turned to face her, she couldn't help the smile seeing Bonnie in a dress. She looked so innocent and flawless. Memories of when Abby had first brought Bonnie over came to mind and she had taken Bonnie shopping so that she could take her to church that Sunday. "You look beautiful," Grams complimented her. 

She chuckled as she shrugged, "I feel naked." She had worn less and even more provocative outfits. But there was something about her wearing a dress that made her feel out of place.

"Dresses make you look like a proper young woman," her Grams tried to reassure her. But in Bonnie's mind she couldn't agree. She was far from proper and the way she had been living her life the past few years was proof of it. She nearly died and now she was here trying to impress her Grams and someone she was unsure she really wanted to see again. But that uncertainty was forgotten as the doorbell rang. Clasping her hands together, she didn't know whether to follow Grams to the door or stay planted in the kitchen since they were going to end up there anyway. "I'll get it," Grams was able to answer her worries to allow her time to gather herself. But how could she gather herself when as she had stated felt so naked in the dress she wore. Placing her hands onto the kitchen counter. She gripped tightly convincing herself to stay put rather than run away and hide in her room. She knew it would only cause a scene and Grams would for sure come and bring her back to face her fate as she heard Grams greet Fatty Matty as Matt. "Come on in Matt. She's in the kitchen and super excited to see you." Bonnie half chuckled as she shook her head. She wasn't excited. She just wanted to leave. Why integrate the past when she was trying to escape it? Her mind was silenced by the approaching foot steps. 

"Bonnie," called the deep voice in a questioning manner. 

Bonnie, yup that was her name yet she stood as if she did not hear him. "Bonnie," Grams voice rang in a warning tone. 

Clearing her throat, she twirled to meet the clear blue eyes staring at her. Memories flashed in her mind of him gazing into her own to convince her into doing things she was afraid of doing. And just like in the past, she relaxed a bit as she offered him a small smile. "Fatty Matty?" Tilting her head to the side, he looked so different. He was tall in stature and built without a shed of fat on him like in the past. "I guess you're not fat anymore," she shrugged and watched as a wide smile spread across his face. And that's how she knew it was him. Through his clear blue eyes and smile that stretched for miles, she knew that was her one and only friend in Mystic Falls. 

"Come here," he chuckled as he moved in and scooped her in his arms. "I've missed you," breathed as he hugged her tight. 

Wrapping her arms around his waist, she was a bit stiff at first but eventually relaxed in the hug that he held her in. "It's good to see you too Matty," she said against his rock hard chest. 

Slightly pulling away, those clear blue eyes were on her again, "You can call me Fatty Matty but only between us okay?" 

She grinned and nodded before pulling away, "We've made pasta. I hope you like it." 

"I'll like whatever my Summer buddy has made me," he turned, but still kept contact as he swung his arm over her shoulders and walked them to the table as Grams followed with the food in hand. "Here," Matty said as he pulled out the chair for her. 

"Thanks," she smiled as she took the seat and allowed him to scoot her in. She watched as Matty and Grams went about setting the table then sitting on either sides of her. This made her chest tighten as memories of sitting at the table talking with Matty about their next Summer adventure came to mind as Grams set the table for them to eat. Grinning at the thought, she was about to reach for the spoon before she heard Grams clear her throat. Pausing she looked to see both Matty and Grams with their hands clasped in praying form. Moving her hand away, she copied their actions and remembered that Grams was a religious woman. Prayer was a must as Grams prayed over the food and then nodded for Bonnie to go ahead and eat. 

"Let me get that for you," Matty smiled brightly as he began scooping pasta on Bonnie's plate followed by Grams before serving himself. He was so gentleman like on the movies that Bonnie grew suspicious of him. Why was he being this way, she thought. Most men liked to be served first because they were greedy sons of bitches from what Bonnie knew. He had to be showing off or trying to impress them her thoughts followed before Matty called her out of her thoughts. "What's wrong Bon Bon?" 

The old nickname made her bite the corner of her lip. She hadn't heard that name in so long that honestly she had forgotten it until he had said it. Matty had dubbed that as her nickname saying that they were chocolate goodie sweetness and that's exactly what she was. Was being the key word as her past that she was struggling to remember. "I...uh...I'm just not used to guys serving the food and serving women first," she shrugged. 

Matty placed the utensil down before taking Bonnie's hand in his, looking into those emerald fiery eyes he smiled, "Those aren't real men. Women like you deserve to be treated like a queen, especially since you're my friend." 

"You're so weird," she chuckled honestly causing both Matty and Grams to join in and laugh. 

"I could say the same, you're a weirdo to expect anything less," he raised his eyebrow at her before wiggling it. 

Was he always so goofy, she thought as she shook her head and focused her attention on the food, "Should we eat?" 

"Yes please, before it gets cold," Grams nudged the two. 

Bonnie sat on the porch with Matty laughing at one of the stories he shared of their past. Apparently he had broken his arm and she had snuck out in the night to stay with him so he wasn't alone. But in doing so she was nearly sprayed by a skunk that was outside Matty's home. He had come to her rescue in the nick of time and saved her from being sprayed but he was sprayed on his back and ended up stinking for a good couple of days. Shaking her head, she remembered bits and pieces of it. "Wow, thanks for saving me," she shook her head. Sitting out on the porch she gazed up at the stars that were twinkling down on them. Grinning, she thought about how much better she could really see the sky compared to when she was living in the city. "You know you guys have the best view of mother nature," she said keeping her gaze on the sky. 

Matty sighed as he nodded, "Bon Bon there's a lot of great things Mystic Falls has to offer, you just have to give it a chance." Bonnie pressed her lips into a thin line as she thought about his words. She knew Grams had probably told him some of the reason she had come back. "I don't know what exactly brought you back to me, but I'm glad you're back I've missed you." 

Turning her gaze to the clear blue eyes that twinkled in the night, she gave him a small grin, "Would you like to know?" 

But he shook his head, "No, not really. Not unless you're ready to tell me." 

She couldn't help but feel so grateful for her friend and wondered why the hell she never came back at least to see him and Grams. "Thanks Matty I'm sorry I abandoned you all this time. I hope time has been as kind as you are." 

He shrugged as he sighed, "Promise me something." 

She chuckled as she rose her eyebrow at him, "Whoa we're just getting reacquainted and we're already making promises to one another?" 

Matty nodded as he reached for her hand and intertwined their pinkies, "Promise me we'll graduate together by the end of the year." 

"So you're telling me to promise that I'll stay through the rest of this Summer and a whole year of hell," she asked to see him smile widely and nod. Raising their intertwined pinkies she rolled her eyes and squeezed his pinkie. "Though I'm not sure about it. I'm sure that I want to be good to you and Grams. So I'll try." 

"That's all I ask," Matty says and she can't help but hear Klaus' voice. Her heart aches for Chicago and makes a mental note to call Klaus after Matty leaves. Her worry is quieted when she is gently pulled into a side hug. "We're gonna be seniors!" She shook her head and leaned into Matty as she glanced back up at the stars wanting to feel as excited as her good old friend was. 

Bonnie had washed up and settled in bed with her tank top and short shorts. Grabbing her phone she had left in her room because Grams had lectured her that it was rude to be on her phone with guest over. And she was honestly grateful for it, because it allowed her to really focus on the moment with Grams and Matty. She couldn't remember a time where she wasn't worried about her current situation as well as other things she was juggling. Gazing at her phone she had multiple missed calls and texts. Many from Marcel, which was surprising but not so much seeing as he was the one who pursued her in the first place. Dismissing all the calls and texts, she called the one person she wanted to hear from as well as she knew he would probably destroy half of Mystic Falls looking for her if she didn't. 

He picked up after a couple rings, "I thought you would have skipped off of the bus and snuck back here." Klaus tried to not sound so disappointed by finding out that she had in fact stayed on the bus and found her way to that small town. 

She grinned as she snuggled further into her covers, "Wow you think so little of me." 

"No I think the world of you," he honestly said as he turned away from all the shit going on. Waving for everyone to get out of his study, he turned to the window waiting until everyone was gone. "How was your first day?" 

"It was actually really good," she smiled. "I don't know why I haven't been back in so long." 

"Uh oh, did your grandmother set you up with a boy," he teased as he turned around to stare at the couch that she usually lay on while he sat at his desk. Imagining her there, he grinned. 

"She did introduce me to a boy," she laughed. "But he was a boy that was my friend when I used to visit." 

Klaus felt his chest tighten with worry. She was already finding a boyfriend on her first day, he thought. "So you have a boyfriend?" 

She sighed in the phone knowing exactly how he worked, "Klaus he is a boy that was my friend years ago. Don't get things confused. I told you Marcel and I just broke up. You're the main man in my life right now." 

Her words made him feel a little better but only a little, "What's his name?" 

"Klaus..." she groaned knowing very well he would look into Matty. "No, we're not doing this." 

"Doing what," he asked faking innocence. 

"Don't play dumb. I'm trying to do what you asked me to do. This is my second chance and I'm taking it," she tried to sound confident as Matty was about their upcoming school year. "Grams wants me to be super involved in school. I hope they have a boxing club or something of the sort..." 

"Bon don't," Klaus warned. "Your rage is something else when it comes to underground fighting I must admit. But that's not really a girl thing to do. Why not try out for the cheer squad or something?" 

His suggestion had her cocking her head back and laughing hard, "You're fucking hilarious!" Had he forgotten that she was somewhat of a tomboy and didn't do girly shit? 

He sighed knowing very well she would react this way, "Bonnie I'm serious. You know how to fight and use a gun like it's second nature. But do you know how to do a summer salt and high kick or how to show support in a teamwork kind of way?" 

She was still laughing as she shook her head, "You are all that I need on my team. I don't need anyone here. I work alone." 

Klaus was at fault for that, he knew and blamed himself for letting his ways rub off on her. "Bon I love being in your corner. But I won't always be there and it's time to open up to let others in," he said seriously. 

She hated when he used his serious dad tone with her and she also hated when he was telling her things that were conflicting from their past conversations. He had taught her to stand on her own and be her own person, but now he was telling her the opposite, "Okay, so you want me to try out for the cheer squad?" 

"Yes, that's the spirit," he quickly said and grinned. 

"Alright I'll try out but I'm also gonna still join the fight club if there is one," she compromised. 

Klaus knew he was not going to change her stubborn mind, "I hope there's no fight club."

"And I know I won't make the cheer squad. Now I'm gonna go to bed. I'll talk to you later," she said as she yawned. "Good night Nikki Nik," she teased him with the nickname he hated knowing this was her dig on him for being such a dad in the moment.

"Night BB," Klaus breathed as the line went dead. Hanging up the phone he gazed over at Marcel that sat tied up to the chair with a gag over his mouth. He was beaten pretty bad and barely conscious as Klaus moved around his desk to stand before him. Grinning at his pathetic excuse of an apprentice, he wondered what Bonnie saw in him. "That was Bonnie, she says hi," he said with a fake smile before his facial expression darkened. "Not really," he chuckled darkly as he folded his arms over his chest and leaned back on his desk. "Since I can't kill you I guess it's best that I remind you of your place and send you on your way." 

"Pl...please," Marcel tried to mumble through the gag.

"You're lucky Bonnie broke up with you because if it was the other way around I would be breaking you into fucking pieces," Klaus growled as the doors flung open with his men rushing in. "Take this dumb ass out of my sight and teach him a lesson before sending him home," he waved them off as they yanked Marcel up and off the chair before dragging him out. Walking back behind his desk he was back to looking at all the information he had on this Mystic Falls place. Picking up his phone he trusted that she was making good on the promise they made, but he couldn't trust the people in Mystic Falls. Hell, he could barely trust the people that surrounded him. It was part of the reason why he was one of the top and most ruthless drug lords. But that didn't stop him from worrying over Bonnie's well being as he picked up the phone to make a few calls to have eyes on her while he couldn't physically keep eyes on her in Mystic Falls. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey,  
> throwing this idea up before it's gone-zo. I don't want to put the pairing up just yet cuz I haven't narrowed it down to who I want Bonnie to end with just yet lol. Anyway, thanks for reading hope y'all have a great day/night!


End file.
